


Christmas Surprise

by itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps/pseuds/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps





	Christmas Surprise

“God, I can’t believe that you live here?!” Y/N’s best friend Leah exclaimed. “It’s just so vintage and amazing!”  Leah was a photographer and the aesthetic of a building was always the first thing she zeroed in on; the bunker was heaven! **  
**

“Yeah it’s pretty neat,” Y/N shrugged. “It’s lonely when they’re gone though, especially so close to the holidays.”  She sighed and sat down at one of the library tables.  Leaning back she propped her legs up on the table. “I miss Sam.”

“I don’t blame you,” Leah gushed. “There’s no way you’re not climbing that like a tree on a nightly basis!”

“Oh my god!” Y/N shook her head with a laugh, but not denying it either.  “You know, I need to figure out something to get him for Christmas,” she drummed her fingers on her thigh. “We’re not doing much for each other, but I want it to be special.  Thoughts?”

Leah went quiet for a moment as her wheels turned, “Oh I have the perfect idea!  How much longer are they away?”

“Hmm at least until late tonight, why?”

“Oh I have the perfect idea!  I have some camera equipment in the car and stuff from my last shoot.  We’re going to make your Sammy his very own pin-up calendar starring you my love!” Leah shot out of her seat to retrieve the stuff.

Y/N shook her head and double checked her phone, making sure either of the boys hadn’t tried to call or text her.

* * *

They were having an absolute blast and Y/N was excited to see how the calendar turned out in the end.  It was a great combination of super sexy and some playful, flirty poses; Sam would love it!  Several hair, makeup, and outfit changes later, they were finally on December and had migrated to Sam’s bedroom.  Leah had Y/N wrapped like a present, stepping out of a mail bag. 

* * *

Sam and Dean walked in and saw the photo equipment lying around. “What the hell is all this for?” Dean picked up one of the lenses.

It took him a minute, but Sam realized that Leah must be there, “I’m not sure, I’ll go find Y/N and find out.”  He headed walked through the bunker and the sound of Y/N’s laughter brought him to his bedroom.  He stopped short when he heard Leah giving her some instructions.

“Okay now, hold the bow right there and the tag in the other hand like that…yes, perfect.”  

The camera clicked and a smile formed on Sam’s lips.  He vaguely remembered Y/N telling him about the pin-up photos her best friend would take and he had always secretly hoped she get some done one day.  Gently, he knocked on the door, “Babe?”

“Oh shit!” she whispered to Leah. “They’re back early,” she stood frozen not really sure what to do considering she was mostly naked, save for a pair of red heels and a red ribbon.

Leah had a shit eating grin cross her face, “Oh honey, you need to stay like that, give him a little early Christmas gift,” she winked and slipped out of the door before Y/N could protest.  “Hiya Sam,” she smiled, “Dean around?” She had a major thing for Dean and enjoyed flirting and teasing the shit out of him when the opportunity presented itself.  

“Yeah, he’s in the kitchen probably. Everything okay in there?” He nodded towards the door.

“Oh yeah,” she winked. “Enjoy Big Boy.” She giggled wandering off to find the elder Winchester.

Y/N stood there not really sure where to move or what to do.  She had relaxed her pose slightly, but was still standing against the desk when Sam walked in.

“Holy fuck,” he breathed. “I-I…uh, wow?  What were you guys up to?” He started to harden as he took in the sight before him.

“Mmmm,” she smiled. “I’m not going to spoil the surprise.”

“Let me guess, I have to wait until Christmas?” He mock pouted when she nodded.

Holding the ribbon across her body. “You could unwrap this now though if you want,” she smiled softly shifting into her best pin-up pose.

Sam incoherently grunted and strode over to her. “God, you look amazing,” he gently ran his fingers over her curves.

Leaning into his touch, Y/N came out of the pose to place her hands around his neck. “Thank you, now this ribbon is awfully itchy, do you mind?” She gave him her best puppy eyes.

Grinning, he slowly pulled the ribbon away and watched it fall to the floor.  Bringing his hands to her sides, he ran them gently up to massage her breasts as he captured her cherry red lips with his.

Y/N ran her fingers through his hair and pulled gently as he massaged her tongue with his.  One hand then traveled down, ghosting over his hardness as she unzipped his jeans, pushing them to the floor.  Unlatching herself from his lips, she lowered herself and slid his boxers down to join his jeans.  Taking his cock in hand, she licked a stripe underneath before taking the head between her lips briefly before trailing her tongue down the other side.  Moving back, she lapped at the beads of precum before taking as much as she could of him, her red lipstick leaving marks as she bobbed her head.

Watching the red lipstick appear on his skin was the hottest thing Sam had experienced and it was bringing him along fast than he wanted.  Quickly stopping Y/N, he pulled her to standing and scooped her off the floor taking her to his bed.

Once he let her down, Y/N reached down to remove her heels.

“No,” he grabbed her hand. “Leave them on.”

Laughing at how cliche this move was, she let her legs rest on either side of his as he began to kiss and suck his way down her body.  When he settled between her thighs, her fingers were back in his hair as he began to lick broad strokes along her soaked slit.  “Fuck, Sam,” she sighed.

Holding her hips down with his hands, he probed her entrance a few times with his tongue before focusing some attention onto her clit.  Swirling his tongue around the bud, he inserted one, then two fingers, pumping slowly.  Changing his pace and patterns occasionally, he drug out her release until she was a whimpering, begging mess beneath him.  “You ready baby?”

“Please Sam,” her grip tightened on his hair as he returned the steady pressure she desired to her clit.  A slight curl to his fingers as they moved in her threw her over the edge.

Moving over her, Sam rest his forearms on the bed and leaned down to kiss her, his cock nudging her entrance.

“Sam,” she groaned reaching between her legs. “Fuck me…please.”

He let her guide him and slowly pushed in, allowing her to adjust for a moment before pulling out and thrusting back in.  Undulating his hips, he ran one hand along the length of her leg before wrapping it around his waist.  The feeling of her heel in his back spurred him on.  He could only imagine what her legs with those shoe looked like wrapped around him as he fucked her into the mattress.

Nails raking down his back, Y/N pulled Sam as close to her as she could as he thrust hard and deep.  Tilting her hips slightly, the pressure against her mound began to tighten the coil in her belly causing her to clench around him.  “Harder,” she moaned.

Quickening his pace, the clench and release of her walls was pulling him to his end. “You there baby?” He asked his breathing heavy in her ear.

“Yes,” she tilted her hips a little more. “Fucking-fuck…right there,” she cried out as the coil snapped and her orgasm rocketed through her veins.

Her nails digging into his shoulders and heels in his back, Sam came hard, her walls milking him for all he was worth as they spasmed around him.  Collapsing on her briefly he pressed some gentle kisses along her collar and jaw before rolling to his side.

Turning to face him, Y/N giggled. “Oh you’ll need to wash your face,” she brought a hand up to his face and wiped at the lipstick marks she’d left.

He laughed as he caught his breath and glanced down. “That’s not the only place you left some lipstick,” he pulled her close, kissing her forehead.  “So,” he rubbed his fingers mindlessly along his shoulder. “Any hint as to what it was you were doing besides taking sexy pictures?”

“Nope,” she was tracing patterns on his chest. “You’ll just have to wait and see on Christmas morning.”

“Not fair.” Sam groaned. 

Y/N laughed and pressed a red kiss mark over a nipple, “Awe poor baby!” She teased.

* * *

Christmas morning, she saved the calendar for last.  As soon as Sam had the package in hand he knew it had to be what she’d been working on that day with Leah.  Slipping the paper off quickly, his eyes were met with one of the more flirty poses on the cover.

“Wow babe!  This is great!” he flipped through the months and a series of appreciative moans and groans left his lips, particularly at December.  “Thank you Y/N, this is the best,” he leaned over and kissed her passionately.

“Whoa what’s that?!” Dean caught a glimpse of the calendar as he came back from the kitchen.

“Dude!” Sam quickly flipped the calendar closed.

Dean was still straining to see what it was much to Y/N’s amusement and Sam’s dismay, “Y/N?!  Is that you?!”

She nodded and Sam groaned, he knew he was going to have to hide this.

“Holy crap, you did all that for Sam?” he was stunned. “That’s hot!” He clapped Sam on the shoulder before sitting back down.

Sam was blushing furiously and Y/N giggled as she kissed his cheek, “I’m glad you like it.”


End file.
